The Diva and the Prince
by Mew Emerald-chan
Summary: This story is about a Diva,Hatsune Miku,and the 'Prince' of Tritiny Vocaloid High,Shion Kaito.Miku is disguised as Hagane Kuomi in Kaito's school.But what will happen if Miku falls for him and him for her?(RATED T!WARNING!RATED T!)
1. Hagane Kuomi

Emerald-san:Hi,minna-san!

Everyone:Hi,Emerald-chan!

Emerald-san:The Diva and the Prince is my first real fanfic.

Gumi:*Whispers*Like we care.

Emerald-san:What was that?!

Gumi:nothing...

Emerald-san:Fine,you'll do the disclamer.

Gumi:Why me?!

Emerald-san:You refused to tell me your thoughs.

Gumi:Fine,Emerald-chan does'nt own Vocaloid but she owns the plot.

_NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~_

_Miku's POV_

I woke up at means new school time huh?I went to the bathroom to bathe like everyday.I change to my school uniform which is realy white-ish.

"Miku-chan~!"That's my mother,Miki Hatsune."Here is your wig and dont forget your name for school,Hagane Kuomi!"She reminded me"Yes mom,I know,See you later!"I said kissing her in the cheek goodbye.

Once I see the gates,I already hear some whispers like 'Prince Charming is the best!' and 'What do you think of the new student tranfering hear?',That's probably me.

Skip Time(Classroom)

_Kaito's POV_

"Hey do you think about the new student who's going to transfer here?"My 'shota' friend asked"I thing it's a boy who's going to challenge me into a duel and capture my fangirls hearts, are you going to do about it?"I asked.

"That wont be the kind of student that a Idol like me should the way,I heared that the new student would be a girl with last name that's cute.I will be sure that she or he will not be a Idol though,it feels like me and rin are the only Idols here and your the prince of the school!"Len said.

Our teacher entered"Good morning class,today we have a new student" our class stoped murmuring stuff"You may come in now Miss Hagane"Hagane?

_Miku's POV_

I entered the classroom as many pupils stared(Pupils means classmates).I stood in front of the class"Introduce yourself Miss Hagane."My classroom teacher said"I am Hagane Kuomi,I am 16 years old.I hope will be great friends!"I exclaimed hoping they wont know who I am.

"Please choose a sit"My teach- scratch that,**OUR ADVISER** told me.I chose a seat with this boy with royal blue hair to my left and a orange lover to my right,yes,**ORANGE LOVER**,which means Rin Kagamine,A good friend of mine from she is a good friend of mine,I wont tell her my secret beacause she is talkative,**SHE SPREADS SECRETS TOLD TO HER,NEVER EVER TRUST HER WITH A SECRET.**

"Here Kuomi-chan,have 1 orange!"Rin said giving me a is how you treat new students Rin?REALLY?!"Ok class,open your books to p.87 and start reading.

_NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~_

Emerald-san:A nice place to end.

Gumi:When will I show up here?

Kaito:The next thousand years.

Gumi and (For some reason) Miku:That's so mean!

Emerald-san:Ummmmmm...==SPIN SPIN== Mikuo!

Mikuo:What?

Emerald-san:Ending disclamers please!

Mikuo:Emerald-chan does'nt own Vocaloid,she only owns the -

Miku:Please Review and check out Lifting the clouds by Emerald-chan.

Mikuo:That's my line!


	2. The Bet and meeting the 'Prince'

Emerald-san:Nya~

Disclaimer:I don't own Vocaloid,I only own the plot of this fanfic.

_Skip time:Lunch time_

_Miku's POV_**(A/N:POV means Point of view)**

I went to the rooftop to -san made breakfast for us.

"Boo.."Someone said.I turned around to see who that is.

"Nii-san!"I almost yelled at him.

"Why are you eating here?Are you avoiding someone?"

"Second question first, question last,Beacause a already have a bento."I said Munching a spoonful of leeks.

"Mhmmm...By the way,I will not be in our house in 5 PM as promised.I need to go to dinner with my Imouto-chan?"My brother said.

" you ever say to your friends that I'm disguised as Hagane Kuomi,or else,you'll be big trouble later!"I yelled.

_Meanwhile in the Cafeteria_

_Kaito's POV_

"Bored!"I shouted.

"How bout' a bet Kaito?"Len,my blonde haired friend said.

"Fine"

"Hagane Kuomi,date her,kiss her and dump her with no hard you dont do it by the end of the month which is 29 days from now,you'll get the worst punishment you will ever have."

"Sure,deal"I agreed to the bet Len made.

"But what if Hagane Kuomi is related to Hastune Mikuo?I caught them talking on the rooftop but all I heard was'Or else,you'll be in big trouble later!'.Maybe they're siblings 'cause the name 'Mikuo' is the reversed name of 'Kuomi',there might be a chance!"Gakupo,the eggplant lover said.

"Impossible!Hagane and Hastune are two diffrent surnames!And plus,Mikuo-san has a sibling already!Don't forget the world's Diva,Hastune Miku!"Dell,the silver-colored haired boy said.

"Correctede Dell-san!"I said.

_Skip time:Dissmisall_

_Miku's POV_

I am cleaning the classroom,great!Someone blamed me for making Rin cry,IT WAS'NT MY FAULT!

"I guess a little singing would'nt hurt"I said to myself.I started to sing a song.

Song:Mizuiro no Senritsu

Singer:Hanon Housho~Mermaid Melody

Kokoro wo irodoru merodii nokoshite kureta

Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo

Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo!

Mune no piano kara koboreru.

**(A/N:I won't write all the lyrics beacuase this is the part where ? opens the door)**

I stopped singing beacuase someone opened the door.

"Who are you?"I asked the boy.

Emerald-san:Nice place to end the story!

Hanon:Why'd you put me in a Vocaloid story?

Emerald-san:Relax:It's just the song I put there.

Hanon:...

Emerald-san:Nya~!


	3. Desert Coffin Date

**Emerald-san:Konichiwa!**

**Hanon:...**

**Emerald-san:Why are you still here?**

**Hanon:...**

**Emerald-san:Nagisa!**

**(Nagisa comes over)**

**Nagisa:What?**

**(Nagisa sees the wheel of disclaimers)**

**Nagisa:Hehehehe==Spin Spin==**

**Emerald-san:Thank you for spining the wheel of disclaimers and it ends on...Luka!**

**Luka:Fine,Emerald-chan does'nt own Vocaloid or any of us,she only owns the plot of this fanfic,title,summary,ect..**

**Emerald-san:Now on the story!**

* * *

_Kaito's POV_

"Who are you?"Kuomi asks me.

"I'm Kaito Shion"I replied.

"Why are you here Shion-san?"She asked.

"Acttrected to you singing,I supposed?"her cheeks flushed bright red.

"T-thanks"She be honest,she so adorable to resist.**WAIT**,Kaito you must have her to fall in love with you,not you for her!

"Hey Kuomi-chan,how 'bout we have a date at the Desert Coffin,this 6 PM?"I asked.

"Sure"She replied.

"And please call me Kaito"I said

"O-ok Shi- I mean Kaito"She said while blushing,So adorable!(Kaito!Stop thinking that!)I left the room.I saw Len.

"Making progress huh?"Len said.

"Of course,why should'nt I?"I replied.

"Remember Prince,No hard feelings"He reminded me.

"I know"

_Time Skip:Home_

_Miku's POV_

"Tadaima!"I shouted so my family know I am here.

"Miku-chan!"My mom shouted.

"Yes?"I shouted back.

"Can you come here?"she shouted in reply,I went to the kitchen.

"Miku-chan dear,please help me choose,Sinigang with leeks or Seafood Soup with leeks?"

"Sinigang with leeks Otta-san,By the way,I am going out to the Desert Coffin later 6"

"Someone asked you out?"Otta-san said smirking.

"Y-yes...why?"I asked.

"Good Luck in that date dear!"

"Otta-san!"

_Time Skip:Miku's Bedroom 5:25_

I woke up and checked the alarm clock I have"Five twenty-five...FIVE TWENTY-FIVE?!"I got up and got my towel and took a shower,I went to brush my teeth,and went to my closet and choose my clothes.

Once I was done dressing up,I found myself on a Teal tank with vegetables in the center and 'PoPiPo' logo in a leek,A teal skirt that is similar to the one in my Vocaloid Uniform,Red and Teal checker-Paterned Stocking,and Boots with buttons.I did a little changes in my wig which was red-colored,I made my wig into a bun,I also made some hair fall down.I was ready to go.

_Time Skip:Desert Coffin 6:00_

_Kaito's_ POV

I looked out the window to see Kuomi Hagane standing outside and took a step in the Desert Coffin which I were here the whole time.

"Hi Kaito!"she said as she sat at the chair at the other side of the table and puts a smile on her face.

"Hey Kuomi-chan,you look beautiful,but can you do me a favor?"I asked.

"Name it"

"Could you take of your glasses just for a minute?"

"Sure!"She said taking of her she take of her glasses,Star Auras fill the air as she take of her so Ado-STOP SAYING THAT KAITO!YOU'LL JUST END UP IN LOVE WITH HER!She wore her glasses again and a waitress went to us and went to place a order,as the waitress left,we disscused about school,our families and stuff,When we stopped talking to each other,there was a feeling inside me that reflects her,but what?

When we left the Desert Coffin when we finished eating,I decided to brake the ice.

"So,where do you live?"

"Beside Ri-I mean Beside one to one hotels,the peachy house to its left."

"You know Kuomi-chan,I may like you,will you be my kanojo?"her cheecks flushed red like a tomato.

"S-sure..."She smiled at me as she went inside her house.

**Watch out Hagane Kuomi,I'll get you wrapped under my sleeves.**

* * *

**Emerald-san:A nice place to end this chapter,By The way,what did you mean be the ending statement?**

**Kaito:Duno.**

**Miku:Nya~**

**Mikuo:Shion,dont you ever hurt my Imouto!**

**Kaito:yes sir!**

**Emerald-san:Also please message me to help me with improving 'The Diva and the Prince'.**


	4. The real identity

**Emerald-san:Konichiwa minna!**

**Everyone:...**

**Len:Emerald-san,whe-**

**Emerald-san:Hey,since your here,please spin the wheel of the disclaimers.**

**Len:Fine==Spin Spin==.**

**Emerald-san:And it lands on...Miku!**

**Miku:Emerald-chan does'nt own Vocaloid or any of us,she only owns what she owns.**

**Emerald-san:NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(A/N:I am going to be in this story as my own character and my character will fit my personalities,my name is Paris Momomiya)**

* * *

_Narrarator's POV_

_It has been 14 days since the dating experience between Miku and Kaito started and Kaito's feelings for her grew more larger(If you know what I mean).Kaito decided to break up with Miku as soft as he can because he does'nt want to hurt her that way.(Heck,I just wanted to skip 14 days cause I'm lazy,oh,and I put swearing there so kids,stay away from this story)_

_Miku's POV_

_Time Skip:Early Morning,Wednesday,6:55 AM,Miku's bedroom_

I woke up early today,great,let the day beign!I went to the bathroom and took a bath,after that,I brushed my teeth,dress up,brush my hair(How the fuck can I brush my long hair that reaches the ground?)and went downstairs to see Onni-san and Okka-san sitting there waiting for me.

"Miku-chan!Your up really early!"My mom said.

"Finally!You woke up early for the first time of your life!"Onni-san said.

"It's not like I was a girl who woke up in 7:40,running out to school in pajamas and chewing on a notebook,but,waking up early?It was one of my achivments"I said.

"Really,Okka-san told me I should suppervise you later,if thats ok with you,off course"Onni-san said.

"No,people will think you and I are a couple and suspect something like 'Is Kuomi in a duisguise?'"I replied.

"M'kay"Mom said

_Kaito's POV_

_Place:School,7:45_

"Hey"Len said,poking my cheeks

"What?"I replied.

"15 days left,playboy!"

"At least it's four weeks more to go,And...I don't want to...break her..heart just yet."

"Oopsie!I think someone broke the rule!"

"I know,I'll just-"

"Because of that,I am going to tell Kuomi that you just played with her feelings today if you don't do it today!Hey,it's Rin!"Len said.

"Len nii-san!Come with me!"Rin said hurriedly.

"Stay here,Kaito"Len said.

"Ok?"I said as they run to the rooftop

_Miku's POV_

"Miku"My older brother,Mikuo,called me.

"What?"I replied.

"I told someone about you,sorry"

"And why is that?"

"Don't worry Miku,they're not loudmouths like you would describe them"

"Who is it then?"

"Rin"

"Rin?"

"Rin"

"RIN?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"I secreamed.

"Don't worry,she promised to ONLY tell Len,it will be fine"

"Fine"

"Mikuo,Miku,we're here!"Mom said

"Janeh,mama!"I said closing the door.I can't believe though that someone fell for me in the first I can't do this,I need to break up with him...

_Time Skip:8:45,Lunch time_

"Luka-san"I called out my good friend,Luka,who doesn't even know I am Miku.

"Yes,Kuomi?"She answered.

"Do you know where Kaito-kun is?"

"This one I certainly know,Kuomi-chan,I do know that Len is having a word with Kaito in the music room."She said as I sighed in relief,I thought she would'nt know...

Meanwhile...

_Len's POV_

"Kaito,you need to do this or else,you know the punishment"I said to Kaito.

"but,I dont want to break her heart..."Kaito answered.

"You dont have to do it anyway,we can call off the bet!"My goodness,did Len tell Kaito I'm Miku!?

"Sure,I dont want to let her know I played with her feelings"Kaito sighed while I slowly approach Len and Kaito.

"You played with my feelings?"I asked.

"Kuomi,it's not what you think" Kaito said,worriedly.

"Please,Let Kaito explain,Mik-"He covered his mouth as fast as he can.

"LEN,YOU LOUDMOUTH!YOU ALMOST SAID MY NAME!"

"I'm sorry,now please calm down.."

"How the fuck can I calm down Len?How?You two already destroyed my life by two simple actions,so tell me,HOW THE FUCKING HELL WOULD I CALM DOWN?!"I Shouted at him.

"Please,stop it"Len keep on pleading.

"I knew I could trust you both"

"Plea-"Before Len could finish his sentence,I slapped him,then Kaito.

"I HATE YOU!"I ran out crying.

_Kaito's POV_

"Len,what was that all about?"I asked him.

"I-" I cut his sentence by asking another question.

"What did she mean by her name,We already know it's Kuomi"

"Second question first,Her real name is Miku Hastune,First question last,i honestly dont know"He said as I gasped.

"Miku Hatsune?"I asked.

"Yes,she was my friend,I guess our friendship ends here"He said with a sad tone.

"I think I know how to fix my problem"I murmured to myself.

* * *

**Emerald-san:I guess my character would be entering this story next chapter huh?**

**Miku:=Nods= I completly ,Why did it took you so long to uptade?**

**Emerald-san:Oh yeah,about that,sorry,I got writers block.**

**Miku:Yeah,writer's block...**


End file.
